


"No, stop!"

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, human Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 4 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.





	"No, stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> This would be part of an AU story based around the concept of the game This War of Mine. I have character bios done (for the most part) and two scenes written (this being one of them) but now it sits on the backburner since I'm trying to focus on one story at a time.

Anti pushed the door to the clinic open and glanced around. “Hey, Doc, you around?” He didn't hear a response. Which, to him, didn't matter since he knew where the doctor kept his medical stuff. He stepped with a slight limp as entered a dark hallway and followed it to one of the back rooms. Most of the rooms he past didn't have doors anymore, just sheets covering the doorways. Anti couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable as he recalled the first time he was here. He shook his head slightly as he pushed the memory aside. It wasn't something he wanted to think about right now.

He was coming up to the room he needed when he heard something in the room next to him. Thinking it was the doctor he pushed the sheet aside. “Hey, I need some-” He stopped once he realized it wasn't actually the doctor. The man was covered in bandages, especially around his neck and upper body. He had a jacket draped over his shoulders. The small window above the bed shown just enough light on the book resting in his lap to read by. The man looked up startled when Anti showed up. Anti was about to brush the encounter off and keep walking when he took note of his jacket thinking it looked familiar.

“You...” Anti clenched his fist. The other man scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Anti marched over as best he could with his limp, and punched the man in the face. The man made a strained sound before Anti grabbed the front of the jacket and pulled his fist back. “I'll fucking kill you!” He hit him again before the injured man managed to lift his hands in an attempt to defend himself.

There was the sound of rushed footsteps down the hall outside the room. Henrik rushed inside barely catching Antis' arm before he could hit the injured man again. “No, stop! What are you doing!” Anti jerked away from him, too angry to register the pain in his leg as he put pressure on it.

Pulling out a hand gun from behind him, Anti pointed it at Henrik, who stood in front of the bed the injured man was occupying. “You out of your fucking mind!?” Anti demanded. “They're the ones who started this fucking mess!”

“He is injured,” Henrik stated harshly. “I suggest you leave him be or get out.”

“I'll fucking kill him,” Anti snarled.

“Jameson has no intention of returning to the military.”

“I don't give a shit.”

Henrik continued as if Anti hadn't just spoken. “He isn't able to speak after being left for dead.”

“It's **their** fault he's dead.” Anti tightened his grip on the weapon. “I'll kill you too if you don't move.”

The doctor was quiet for a second before speaking up again. “You came here for my help, did you not? Your leg? Or-”

“I don't want your fucking help! I want him dead!”

“I am **trying** to remain neutral. If you can not handle that I suggest you stop coming here.”

“...Move. Now.”

Henrik took a breathe. “You have changed. If your brother was anything like how you **were** , I truly doubt he would want you attacking an already injured man.”

Anti nearly flinched at that statement. How dare he. He has no right to. “You-”

“Tell me I am wrong,” Henrik told him.

He was quiet. “Don't expect me to help you again,” he told him as he turned to leave the room. “I have no intention of coming back here.” Henrik listened to him storm off and slam the door to the clinic closed.

 


End file.
